Shine On
by C.R. Sage
Summary: Songfic. Takes place at the end of Fang when Max reads the goodbye letter. One shot. Features Shine On by Jet


**Hello! So I'm bored and I've been advised that in order to beat my boredom, I should write. So write I will do. Anyway, this is a songfic that takes place at the end of Fang when Max reads out the goodbye letter that his emoness left. Features the song Shine on by Jet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the song Shine On. Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson and Shine On belongs to Jet. **

* * *

Max P.O.V

I sighed. I didn't want to believe that this was happening but it was. What thought would be a happy ending to this obstacle has ended in this: A letter. I started reading aloud.

"Dear Max—

You looked so beautiful today, I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way—clean, ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was happy.

But I'm leaving tonight"

_Please don't cry_

_You know I'm leaving here tonight_

Nudge, who had been with me had put her hand over her mouth and now she just stood there, open mouthed. I continued to read

"leaving the flock, and this time it's for good. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. The things is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up all together, it makes this one big right.

Dylan's a little bit right about how my being here might be putting the rest of you in danger."

_Before I go, I want you to know_

_There will always be a light._

"The threat might have just about Dr. Hans, but we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit right about how splitting up the flock will help all of us survive. And the rest of the flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other—we can't help it."

_And if the moon had to run away_

_And all the stars didn't wanna play_

"The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when you're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're who I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shinning. When we're apart everything is in shades of gray.

I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray—at least for a while"

_Don't waste the sun on a rainy day_

_The wind will soon blow it all away, yeah_

The others filed in as I continued, shock wearing on their faces. I continued.

"You're not at your best when you're focused on me. I mean, you're at your best Maxness, but not your best leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The flock mostly needs leaderness."

_So many times I'd planned _

_To be much more than who I am_

_And if I let you down I will follow you 'round_

_Until you understand_

"And Angel, if you're listening to this, it ain't you sweetie. Not yet."

I shot a glance at Angel to see her cheeks flush.

"At least for a couple more years, the flock needs a leader to survive, no matter how capable everyone thinks he or she is. The truth is that they do need a leader, and the truth is that you are the best leader. It's one of the things I love most about you."

_And if the moon had to runaway _

_And all the stars didn't wanna play _

_Don't waste the sun on a rainy day_

_The wind will soon blow it all away_

_Yeah, oh yeah_

"But the more I thought about it, the more sure I got that this is the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for all of us together, our flock.

_When the days all feel the same_

_Don't feel the cold or wind or rain_

"Please don't try to find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and I'd end up leaving again, and then we'd have to go through this all over again."

_Everything will be ok_

_And we will meet again one day_

_And I will shine on for everyone_

"Please make us only go through this once.

"I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with sunlight make it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it."

_So please don't cry_

_Although I leave you here this night_

"I love seeing your wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me."

_And where I may go, how far I don't know_

_I will always be your light. _

I started crying, like a big doofus. I couldn't believe this. I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my dress that I had worn to Total and Akila's wedding.

"You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we've ever had."

_And if the moon had to run away_

_And all the stars didn't wanna play_

"You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad."

_Don't waste the sun on a rainy day_

_The wind will soon blow it all away_

_Yeah, oh yeah. _

"You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wings or without."

Now everyone was crying, even Iggy. We were all sniffling and wiping or faces, and I knew I was right: Reading this out loud meant it had really happened, was really happening. To all of us, not just me.

_When the days all feel the same_

_Don't feel the cold or wind or rain_

"Tell you what, sweetie. If in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them."

_And everything will be ok_

_And we will meet again one day_

_And I will shine on for everyone _

_Shine on for everyone_

"You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on it.

_When the stars all look the same_

_Don't feel the cold or wind or rain_

_Everything will be ok _

_And we will meet again one day_

_And I will shine on for everyone _

"Good-bye, my love.

Fang"

_Shine on for everyone_

"P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them"

* * *

**So not bad eh? I personally don't think that this is as good as my other ones. But still, I thought the song fits the whole goodbye letter from Fang. **

**In other news, I'm really excited because tomorrow I'm going to see Coldplay. I love them! They're so awesome and they're like soundtracking my life! **

**Anyway, read and review (if you want more of these little one shots). **

**~C. R. Sage**


End file.
